Companions
by Jyn0
Summary: Being together is that's what matters the most, isn't it? - Corrected on 26Jun09


_Disclaimer: xxxHolic and all the characters in this story belong to Clamp; no infringement intended._

**Companions**

He was walking along the corridor in Yuuko's house when he heard Maru and Moro's laughter in the distance. He smiled serenely and walked towards the main room where the sounds of laughter were coming from. _I wonder what is Yuuko-san and Mokona doing? I hope they haven't bottomed out the sakes. Heh! I'll just deduct it from their volume for tonight!_

He could hear Mokona and Yuuko-san toasting away as he approaches. _Ha ha! I knew it!_

A gentle breeze wafted across his face; all felt so right at this moment in time. With Yuuko-san, Mokona, Maru and Moro here as his companions, that's all that matters wasn't it?

As he turned a corner, he suddenly notices bits and pieces of Yuuko's house fading away.

_No! I must be dreaming!_ Watanuki shook his head and started running towards the main room where Yuuko-san, Mokona, Maru and Moro's voices were last heard.

The house started disintegrating at a faster rate, nipping him at his heels.

He ran even faster, hoping to reach the main room in time, when suddenly he was plunged into a bottomless pit of darkness as the floor gave away into nothingness…

---

"Yuuko-san! Mokona! Maru! Moro!" Gasped Watanuki as he woke up, clutching desperately at empty air.

_Dream or memory? Ha, I can't even differentiate between them anymore. But does it matter? I'll live on…and continue believing. Because I KNOW we'll see each other…I believe THAT is hitsuzen. Regardless of what you'll tell me otherwise; this I'll be putting my existence into._

Sliding the doors open, Watanuki walked onto the veranda.

_It's summer again. Wonder how the Kitsune's Oden store is doing? Seems just like yesterday when we were eating the oden in Yuuko's shop. Mokona and Yuuko would get drunk on sake; while Maru and Moro would be fighting for the last fish roll._

_Ha! I'm reminiscing again. Doumeki would have scolded me baka if he's here._

"Baka."

_Eh? Am I still asleep? Why do I hear Doumeki's voice?_

"Baka."

_Eh? Eh?!_ Watanuki looked left and right.

"Behind you, baka."

"Ehh!!!!!!" Watanuki flailed his hands around. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm staying here…don't tell me you've already forgotten?"

_Oh! That's right! He had begun staying in the shop after Yuuko, Mokona, Maru and Moro had disappeared..._

"You've forgotten." Doumeki affirmed.

"Eh heh heh. Oi! Don't divert my question! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?!"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Go count sheep." Watanuki supplied.

"Doesn't help."

"Go drink a glass of milk." Watanuki snapped

"Ok." Doumeki continued staring at Watanuki.

"What?!"

"Milk." Doumeki ordered, looking at Watanuki.

"What?!"

"I don't drink cold milk." Doumeki repeated.

"You want me to boil it for you?!" Watanuki screeched.

"Thank you." Doumeki took Watanuki's answer for an affirmative, sat down on Watanuki's futon and began reading the mangas placed beside it.

"This is the last time! You get it! The last time!" Watanuki stormed out muttering _"Idiotic Doumeki! Why am I even doing this?"_ under his breathe.

After Watanuki's steps have faded, Doumeki stopped reading and took out the egg from his yutaka. _The time's drawing near isn't it? This fellow is not sleeping enough as it is, always waking up in the night. At this rate, he'll…_

_Anyway, I'll do what is necessary. I have to do it. This is my choice; not just for Yuuko-san, Kohane-chan and Kunogi-san. This is my choice and my choice alone._ Doumeki gripped the egg even tighter in his fist…

---

In the kitchen, Watanuki prepared a platter of biscuits and a glass of milk before carrying them into his room.

The door slid opened, and he saw Doumeki engrossed in the manga.

"Hey! I haven't read that yet!" Wantanuki protested and snatched the book from Doumeki's hands, thrusting the tray with milk and biscuits into his hands.

"There! Take them with your greatest gratitude, you pig!" Watanuki huffed.

_Slosh._ A hand holding half a glass of milk shot out in front of Wantanuki's face.

"Take it." Doumeki said.

"I'm not thirsty." Watanuki turned away from the glass.

"Take it." Doumeki repeated.

"I said I'm not…" Watanuki wanted to reject when he saw Doumeki looking determinedly at him. Knowing how stubborn Doumeki could be, Watanuki took the proffered glass and drank it.

Satisfied, Doumeki returned to his snack. _Munch, munch, munch, glup, glup, glup._

"What! You've finished eating!" Wantanuki .

"Finished up your milk." Doumeki stared at Watanuki again.

"Alright!" Watanuki fumed.

Making sure Watanuki has finished drinking the contents, Doumeki took the empty tray and glass and walked out of the room.

"Sleep." Doumeki ordered before sliding the door close.

"Wha~" Watanuki screeched, before switching off the lights in disgust. _Creep! I was the one whom prepared his snacks for him and this is the thanks that I get?! Next time I'll not do it for him again, I swear!_

What that, Watanuki slammed the blanket over his head and finally slept peacefully for the remainder of the night, no longer bothered by memories of the dream that had kept him awake previously.

Outside, the stars twinkled.


End file.
